A chance to be with Rachel
by PunksXeChick
Summary: Rachel is just a normal girl who happens to date the most popular guy in school which is Miz. But she didn't know that her best friend, Daniel Bryan has been crushing on her for so long.. Read more to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Story line involved: Miz, Daniel Bryan, Alex Riley, John Cena, Chris Jericho, Lay-cool, Natalie and Rachel (Original characters)

Chapter 1

Rachel is awaken by her alarm clock...

"Screw this...!" She ignored it and cover her ears with the pillow..

A while later Chris went in to wake her precious daughter up... "Honey, u got to wake up at once or you will be late..!"

Rachel stir and look up at her dad, "Good Morning Daddy.." in her sweetest voice... Her dad can't help but smile looking at her..

Chris is well preserved and he look young despite being a dad to a teenager, and being a lead singer is a Rock band called Fozzy does earn him a lot of

admirers in every town that he went. But his main concern is to bring up her daughter..

Rachel lost her mother when she was 7, so Chris is not only her dad, but also her best friend at the same time. She and her dad moved to California

after living in cleveland Ohio for 8 years..

Chris tends to tour a lot, but he is always concern about Rach, he sent her tons of email and they chatted on skype twice daily..

"Okay dad, i will get ready in seconds, wait for me outside alright.."

"Alright Ma'am.." Without further ado, Chris wait outside in the car..

She got ready quickly and run to her father's car.. "Lets go daddy.." Rach said..

"Did u forget anything sweetie..?" Chris asked.. "Hmmm no i don't think so.." Rach exclaimed..

"Are u sure..?" Chris asked again.. "Where is my morning kiss huh..?" he teased..

Rach smiled and kiss her daddy on the cheek.

"We have reached school hon.." Rach went out and waved to her dad.. She turn towards the school and muttered, "Another long day" she sigh.

Moments later she saw her arch-nemisis, a girl named Natalie walk in her direction.. she dreaded this..

"Hi Rat, how are you today? listen here, there is an important assignment that Mr Harrison wants me to do, but you do know that i am the

most popular in school, and popular girls don't need to work on some stupid projects, so i need you to do it...!" Nat demanded..

"But..but, im kinda buzy today, i have business class later on..." Rach stuttered...

Nat bang the locker beside Rachel, which startled her so much that she dropped her books.. "I don't care, u have to do this for me, or i will make

your life more miserable, than it is.. Nat started threatening her.. Rach doesn't want to give in.. Nattie is the most popular girl in school and she happens

to date Alex Riley, who is also the most popular jock in the entire school, he is Prom king, Captain of the football team and a Class A Jerk all at the same

time, so literally Alex and Natalie are made for each other.. Nat always hangs out with her crowd who consists of Layla and Michelle who became prom queen 2

years in a row.

"But i told you, i didn't have time to do your assignment, im really sorry." Rachel said softly.. This make Nattie mad..

She raised her hand and was about to slap Rachel, when a hand grips her hand tightly..

"Heyy, easy there, a girl shouldn't resort to violence, they have to be more gentle..." a calm voice said..

Both of the girls turn to look, and Rachel beamed it was her best friend in the entire world, Daniel Bryan.. He is the sweetest guy ever..

Nattie got angry, "LET GO OF MY HAND YOU JERK..!" she shout.. Daniel let go and Nat shoved him.. She looked at Rachel..

"Oh so your boyfriend come to save you huh, what is this..? Miz is so gonna be disappointed.." She exclaimed sarcastically and stormed off..

Mike the Miz is Rachel's boyfriend and the resident chick magnet in school, he is also Alex Riley Big brother, they are both alike. The one thing that got

Rach attracted to Mike is that he is a sweet talker and he happens to be the most popular senior in school, She does know that Mike is not serious about her,

but Miz does make her feel special even if its just for a while..

"Are you alright..?" Danny asked her sweetly.. "Yes, thanks a lot Danny, she would have break my face if u didn't come.."

"Why do you always let her get away with it, u have to tell her off sometimes" Rach sigh... "i know but, you do know that she is more superior than us,

she belongs to the upperclass while we are in the lowerclass..so i can't be bothered with her.." Dan touch her shoulder and said, "that is why i admire u R

Rach, u are so gentle.." Dan beamed.. he has been nursing a huge crush on Rachel ever since they were kids..and he even convinced his dad to move to Cali, so

that she can see Rach everyday, but he will not get in her way, after all she is dating a rich and perfect guy like Mike..

Rach quickly went to Businness class and stop in her tracks, Mr John Cena is sitting and waiting for her to arrive.. She blushed, Mr Cena is the youngest and

hottest professor in school, she had the biggest crush on him when he first walk in to school, but its impossible cause student-teacher relationship

is Forbidden..She kept gazing at him and remembers the thing that she dread, There is only one problem, Cena happens to be none other than her arch-nemesis

Natalie's big brother.. They are nothing alike, John is sweet while Nattie is a total bitch.. she gave a long sigh and walk in..

Soon school ended, she walked out of the class and stop, she saw Miz behaving intimately with a blonde chick, she take a closer look and saw that its

Quinn Fobray, the top cheerleader of the school..an overpowering emotion swept over her and she burst in tears..

Calming herself down, she took the bus home. she already knew that this would come..but she still loves Mike.

"What am i gonna do..?" she muttered to herself as she alight the bus. Upon reaching home she listen to the voice messages on her phone and beamed..

"Hi baby, will be home late, Jam session with the band, your dinner is in the fridge, don't stay up for me, will see you tomorrow honey.." Hearing her

dad's voice certainly makes her feel better, even if the whole world is against her, she will always have her daddy by her side, and that is enough for her..

..! Oh Shit, Hope im not late... Rach muttered

She went down and saw her dad on the breakfast table.. "Morning honey.." Chris greeted.. "Morning daddy.."and quickly gave a peck to her dad.

"Baby, just a moment ago, that kid Daniel called, he's asking for you, but u were not available, so u have to give him a call back.."

"Alright.."she took out her cell and dial Daniel's number, on the third ring, Dan answered in his sweet usual voice.. "Hi Rach, Sorry i did call u a moment

ago, i just want-wanted to ask-k u if u would want to study together at my house this weekend.." Danny started to stutter... "Cause my dad is away on

a business trip and i have to look after Little Trixie..." Trixie is Danny's baby sister, she's 7 years old and a total sweetheart, she's most like Danny.

The one thing that attract Rachel to him, is that both of them are motherless, Dan and Trixie lost their mum when she gave birth to Trix.. but Danny promised

his mum that he's gonna take good care of his little sister, so since then Danny has been babysitting her, Brother and sister are very close, Trixie used to

cry a lot when Danny went to school..

A pause then Rachel said, "of course i would love to Danny, i kinda miss Trix too.." Danny grin, "Great Rach, i will see you later.." with that they both

ended the conversation.. Chris was eavesdropping on them and he can't help but smile, "Oh daddy, have u been listening to us..?" Rach ask with a mischievous

glee in her tone.. "No, i not.." Chris said, and they both chuckled..

Rach was on her way to the locker.. "Hey babyyy.." She spun around only to see her boyfriend Miz.. "i didn't saw you yesterday..?" Mike asked again..

"Oh i wasn't feeling well yesterday, so i got to go home early.." Rach lied but in her mind she was saying, "if only u were not with Quinn, i would have

stayed around u jerk..!"

(Will they will ever be friends? Will Rachel ever break up with Miz? Stay tuned to find out!..)


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank WWEortonWWE and Scummerz for the Review on Chapter 1. Really Appreciate that. This is my first ever fanfic, so go easy on me.**

**I do not own anybody, only Rachel and Nattie.**

"Oh so you are not feeling well yesterday? Are you feeling better now sweetie..?" Miz asked out of concern, but Rach knows otherwise.

"Where is that geek-boy of yours?" Miz meant Daniel.

Rach started to feel offended, and tell him to stop it.. " Okay suit yourself, i don't understand why you have to associate yourself with him? You are my girl and so you gotta hang out with my crowd, you do know that I'm the most popular senior in school!"

"Why don't you hang out with Nattie more, she's dating my little brother you know.." He added.

"Me hanging out wit Nattie, that will never happen, don't you realise how much she hated me..? She tried to hit me, but luckily danny came and stopped her. "

"WHAT! Why must he interfere?" Miz gets angry at this point.

"Listen here Mike, Dan is my best friend, and so he decides to defend her against me, you may hate him and all, but he's the only friend i have in my miserable life. "

Miz added, "That is why i want u to get closer to Nat, she's very popular and by the way her dad is filthy rich, plus her big brother is your music teacher, so it's a perfect setting, try to be nice to her it would be our gain into popularity all year long, we will own this whole school "

Rach interrupt him, "so that's what you are after huh..?"

Mike replied, "Yes duh..!" Tears started to well up in her eyes, "Look i have had it with you Mike Mizanin!"

Upon saying that she walked off to the nearest bathroom, leavin Mike stumped..

she washed her face and look in the mirror, "Why are things so tough in my life..?"

She went out of the bathroom and bump into none other than her arch-nemesis nattie, "well , here you are, i have been looking for you rat, about my assignment, have you done it yet?"

Rach panicked and started to stutter, "Umm-mm, nooo i-i h-have not done it yet..? Nattie started to bang the locker beside her which startled her badly that she dropped her books.

Suddenly a voice appears behind them, "Hey ladies, Something wrong.. ?"

Rach look to find Mr Cena approaching both of them.. "

Nattie start to look annoyed, why is her brother such a busybody!

"What's seem to be the problem Nat?" Cena ask. "hmmm, nothing bro, we are cool."

Cena turned to Rach . "Yes, its nothing, nattie and i were just having a conversation.

Cena bend down and pick up the books dat Rach dropped... "Thanks Mr Cena.."

"Don't mention it, see you in class" Looking at Nattie, he ruffled her hair and said, i don't want any trouble from you okay.." Nat began to sulked, while John walked off..

Nattie looked at Rach and said, "You are lucky that my brother is here, the next time you won't be bitch..." She warned her and left.

Finally saturday came, Rach dress up and went down to meet her dad.

"Dad I'm off to Danny's place, will be home before midnight, we are having a study cum babysitting night and don't worry, he will sent me back home safely. " She assured him.

"Okay have fun hon, and i trust him to bring my little girl back home. " Chris added. She kissed her dad and went to catch the train.

She arrived at Danny's house at half past 7pm, he welcomed her in, and little trixie run up to Rach.. She hugged her tightly.

Rachel love kids as much as Danny.

Soon after, they started to revise for their exams, Trixie got tired and fall asleep on the sofa.

Seeing that Danny carried her to her room. Rach always loved the bond between brother and sister.

Rach looked at her watch, its past 11, and Dan sent her back home.

They hopped into Danny's vehicle. Rach started to ask, "Whose is this?"

"This belong to my dad" He smiled. "Tonight was fun Dan, we should do this more often" she added.

"Sure, you are right, we should study more together, so how are things between you and Mike?" Danny asked. "Umm, we seem to be more distant, sometimes Mike can be an ass, he always thinks about himself! But don't worry, I'll be fine." she assured him.

Hearing that, Daniel really wants to comfort her.

Soon they reached Rachel's place. "Well got to go danny. " She did the unthinkable and plant a kiss on Daniel's cheek. That caught Danny by surprise. "Good night Dan" She smiled sweetly and walked to her door.

"Good night Rach, see you tomorrow." Daniel drove off, smiling to himself all the way home.

Will Rachel acknowledge Daniel's feelings for her and give him a chance?

Most importantly will Mike stopped them?

Please review…


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't own anybody just Rachel and Nattie. I Would like to thank wweORTONwwe again for the review. **

It has been a few days, since Rachel last talk to Mike, She figured that they are through. Mike tried to call her, but she ignored all of his calls. She went to her locker to gather up all her books when somebody called her name.

"Rachel..!" She turned only to see Mike walking down the hallway towards her.

"What's the problem! You never answer my calls! Are you trying to avoid me?" He started to get in her face, rachel just kept quiet. " Let me remind you, no girls has ever rejected me, they can't!"

"You wanna know why? Cause I'm the chick magnet. Girls stick to me. Get that through your thick skull!" Mike is getting closer to Rachel's face.

"Here you are, trying to ignore my calls! What the hell is wrong with you! Mike bellowed loud enough till a bunch of students looked at them.

"You know what my brother Alex saw you hanging out with that loser Daniel! So, he's the reason, you have been avoiding me, huh? U better start talking now BITCH! Miz totally lose it.

This time, Rachel felt angry, she really wants to slap this son of a bitch, but she restraint herself. "Well Mike, you can say whatever you want, I don't care, I'M THROUGH WITH YA!" Rachel scream in his face. He was taken by surprise.

"What do you mean we are through? You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes Mike, I'm breaking up with ya! All this time, you have been shitty with me, you don't care about my feelings, Mike Mizanin, you are the complete opposite of Daniel Bryan, He's gentle, sweet and loving, Not a self-conceited, Asshole like you! Don't think I don't know that you have been hooking up with that SLUT Quinn Fobray behind my back!" Rach added.

"So you are trying to say that Daniel is better than me!" He grab Rachel's elbow tightly.

"That loser of a man won't get you, Rachel you belong to me. I will give you a choice, if you ever break up with me, I will give Danny a sound beating, and mess up his face! You are not dumping me, only I get to dump girls!" After he said that, he let go of his hold on Rachel and left.

It took Rach a while, to gather up her thoughts. Did Mike really meant what he said about wanting to hurt Danny, if she ever broke up with him? She didn't want Dan to get hurt, after all he is her best friend in the whole wide world. She grab her books and went to class.

Soon the bell rang, and school is over. She went out of the school compound, and saw Danny waiting for her by the gate.

"Danny why didn't you leave yet?"

"Thought that I will sent you home" Daniel smiled at her. The one thing that Rachel noticed about Daniel, is his sweet smile. Mike may be hot, but Daniel always appeals to her with his good natured ways, plus he's very cute too, he always has this boyish charm to him.

Dan quickly ushered her to his car. "Are you okay Rach, you don't look too good."

"I'm fine, just wanna let you know, that I have broken up with Mike."

"What, really? But why? How did he take it?" Daniel asked.

"Not well, he's totally mad at me, I have had it with his antics, he's always bragging about himself, I just wish that he's more like you" Rachel said softly. Daniel knows that Rachel is hurt, and that makes him feel bad.

Once they reached her place, she went out of the car, Dan followed too. "Oh its okay Dan, I can walk to my door." Rach assured him.

She was about to walk to her door, when Daniel pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. Danny whispered to her ear, "It's okay, I know that you are sad, but I will always be here for you." Rachel hug him back. "Awww, thanks Danny, I'm glad that you are my best friend." She grin and ruffled his soft hair.

"See you tomorrow Danny, Good night." She closed the door and danny drove off.

**(The Next Day)**

Rachel went to her locker as usual when she bumped into Mike again.

"So sweetheart, have you thought about it yet? So are you gonna break up with me, or do I have to put my hands on little Daniel Bryan." Mike balled his fists.

"Mike, if you ever hurt Daniel, I will hurl your ass to jail, you BITCH!" Rachel hollered and glared at him.

"Oh, am I supposed to be scared, so you're threatening me now, huh! Even if you put me in jail, sweetie. I'm rich, I can get my ass off there anytime." Mike added in his usual cockiness tone.

"Rachel do you think that you can dump me just like that? Nu-uh, that won't happen. You're gonna regret this and don't even think that you can sleep with that loser Daniel, by dumping me!"

At this point, Rachel has had enough. She slapped Mike hard across the face, which leaved him stunned. Everybody is looking at their direction.

Mike maintained his composure and glared at Rachel.

"You will come to regret this Rachel! Trust me!" He left and pushed a few kids that is on his way.

Rachel is sick to her stomach, she won't let anything happen to Daniel. If Mike even tries, she knows what she has to do.

**Will Mike make good his promise of hurting Daniel?**

**Will Rachel stop Mike in time?**

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank Blairx6661 & WWEortonWWE for their ideas and their reviews and would also like to thank Luneara Eclipse & RKO Mizfit. Do read their story The Butterfly & the Angel by Luneara & Dream come true by RKO Mizfit. Their stories are great and fun to read. :) You girls rocksss.**

Rachel is awaken by a ray of light from her window.

"Rach honey, it's time to wake up" Chris gently stroked his daughter's arm.

"Alright daddy" she gets up from bed, peck Chris on the cheek and proceed to get ready for school.

(**Daniel**)

He was reading a book in the library, when someone tap his shoulder. He looked up and saw Kaval who is also known as Brandon Silverstry. They have been best friends for a very long time.

"So danny i heard, that Rachel has broken up with that douchebag Mike right?" Kaval asked.

"Wow, news do travel fast, yeah i guess so" He said softly.

"Here's your chance to ask her out dude"

"Nah i don't think that Rachel ls interested in me, come on a girl as pretty as her, is suitable with Mike, she won't wanna date a nerd like me" Danny looked down while saying that.

Kaval touched his friend's shoulder, "Dude, you really do have low self-esteem, you are certainly better than that clown Mike Mizanin" They both looked at each other and chuckled.

**(Rachel)**

Upon reaching school, Rach went straight to the cafeteria, only to come face to face with Nattie.

"Heyy Rat! What's wrong with you huh? Mike has been telling everyone that you are dumping him over that nerd Daniel! You gotta be kidding me? Mike is so much better in every way, he's hot, rich and popular while Daniel is an ugly looking freak!" She exclaimed loudly.

Rach have had enough with her, without any hesitation, she shoved Nat so hard that she fell.

The whole cafeteria went silent.

She quickly gets up, raised her hand up high and was about to slap Rachel when someone grab her arm to stop her, she turned to look and it was her brother John Cena.

"What's the problem here Nat?" He asked.

"She pushed me!" Nattie started to sulked.

"But that is no reason for you to hit her, Violence is not allowed in school!" John raised his voice, still not letting go of his grip on her arm.

"It's none of your business John! I hate Rachel! Why are you always siding with her!" Nat screamed loudly.

"Do not use that tone with me, kid! Now come in to my office and we'll settle this in private." John looked at Rachel. "You are coming too Rach"

Soon both of the girls are sitting together inside John's office, while Nattie is still sulking.

"Now Nat, i want you to apologized to Rachel" John demanded his sister.

"Why should i? Its not my fault!" Nat glared at him.

Rachel began to speak, "Ummm, actually Mr Cena, its my fault, i'm really sorry for pushing Natalie"

"Alright, i don't want this to happen again, Nattie no more nonsense from you anymore, Miss Rachel here is kind enough to apologised to you, now both of you shaked hands"

Rachel extend her hand to shake Nattie's. She reciprocate it half-heartedly.

"Okay now both of you can go" John smiled at the both of them, Rachel beamed at him while Nat rolled her eyes.

Rachel walked to her locker and kept wondering why she didn't saw Mike the whole day.

Without wasting any time, she went to her next class.

Soon she received a text message on her phone. She read it.

_**"Meet me at Hill Avenue at that old building, that we went to last year. Come alone or you will regret it!" - Mike**_

"What does this jerk wants now! He's starting to threaten me, i won't take it easy!" She wondered to herself.

Once school ended, she went to that place that Mike asked her to, she knows he's up to no good, but she needs to let him know once and for all that they are through.

She went inside the old building, it had been abandoned for a very long time, Mike used to bring her here to hang out.

"This is ridiculous, but after all its Mike Mizanin, everything about him is ridiculous"

She unlock the bolt on the front door and went inside.

She heard a child crying, Rach walked towards the sound and she gasped, it was Trixie, Danny's little sister!

The poor child is crying loudly, when Mike started to raise his hand to hit her.

Rachel shout at him, "Mike no...! She's just a little kid, please don't!"

Mike turned towards her direction. "Finally you came sweetheart." he smirked.

"Why the hell is Trixie here Mike?"

"You will know soon enough" He pointed at the big glass panel in front of Rachel, she saw a few guys punching and kicking somebody, she take a closer look and her heart sank, it was Daniel!

"Danny!" She screamed out his name. But he didn't move. Rachel panicked right at that moment.

She turned towards Mike and grab his hand.

"Why are you doing this, please let Danny go, he's innocent and have nothing to do with this, It's between you and me!"

Rachel burst into tears and kept pleading with Mike.

But he won't hear any of it.

**Oh no, Poor Daniel!**

**Will somebody help Rachel and Danny?**

**Will Mike ever get caught?**

**Please Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank Blairx6661, WWEortonWWE, RKO Mizfit & Luneara Eclipse for their awesome reviews. You girls keep me motivated. RKO Mizfit's Dream come true and Luneara's The Butterfly & The Angel are Awesome reads. Do check them out.. ****J**

Rach watched in horror, as they continued beating Daniel, One of the thugs suddenly turned around and it was Mike's little brother, Alex Riley Mizanin. She gritted her teeth, so after all he's involved in it too.

Rachel kept begging Mike to let Daniel go, but to no avail. Trixie started to cried out loud again, that make Miz snapped. He looked at Rachel.

"Shut that kid up before I do something to her!" He warned her.

Rachel run to Trixie and comfort her. "It's gonna be alright baby, Danny is gonna be okay." She stopped crying immediately.

Rach took out her Iphone when Mike snatched it from her and stomped on it, till it broke into two.

He glared at her and said, "Don't even think about it…!."

He grab her arm tightly, "I'm gonna give you another chance sweetheart, if you get back with me, then just maybe I will spare Danny's life."

"I don't think so Danny, we are breaking up! WHY CAN'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!" She hollored at him.

His expression changed, he walked towards the door of the big glass panel, unlocked it and went inside, he then ordered Alex and the other guys to move away, only to have him kicking and stomping Danny to the ground. By now Daniel was a bloody mess.

Rachel watched in disgust, she couldn't take it anymore, without realising she uttered out loud,

"MIKE STOP IT, I LOVE DANNY! PLEASE STOP HURTING HIM!"

That caught Mike by surprise, he asked through gritted teeth, "What did you just say?"

"YES YOU HEARD ME, I LOVE DANNY, I LOVE HIM..!" Rach shouts at the top of her voice.

Mike is shaking with anger, he glared at Rachel.

"You are so gonna be sorry for saying that you fucking bitch…!"

He grabs a steel pipe and motioned towards Daniel.

"Noooooooo…!" Rachel yelled, when all of a sudden they heard a police siren blaring.

Mike just froze, "You call the cops on me, YOU STUPID CUNT!"

Without further ado, Mike, Alex and the rest of their boys fled.

Before Mike left, he gave Rachel a look that chill her to the bones, if looks could kill, Rachel

could have died there.

Rachel ran towards Danny and placed his head on her lap. She whispered to him softly,

"Baby hang on, do not die on me, I love you Danny"

Seeing her brother in that state, Trixie started crying, till one of the officers carried her out.

Another officer by the name of Mr Stryker approached her, "Miss Rachel, we received your call, and we came here as fast as we could."

"Well apparently you guys are not fast enough!" Rach added flatly.

She was smart enough to call 911 before she entered the building, knowing what Mike is like she has a feeling that something was bound to happen, and true enough something did happen to Daniel.

"We're sorry Miss Rachel, you got to let go of him." He pointed to Daniel.

Rach slowly let go of her hold on Danny, and a few of the Medics came in with a stretcher.

**(In the Hospital)**

**(Rachel's P.O.V)**

I paced back and forth, if anything were to happen to Daniel, I'm gonna make Mike pay..!

I can't believe that I did confessed to Mike that I love Daniel, that is true, all this time, I have fallen in love with him. Trixie is sleeping peacefully, poor child! All that trauma must have made her exhausted.

I stroked her soft hair, when the doctor in charge came out.

"You must be a friend of Daniel right? Do you know if his parents know about this?" He asked.

"Umm, his dad is out of town, is Danny gonna be alright?" I asked in a frantic manner.

"He suffered from a broken rib, a concussion to the head and an internal bleeding, we might have to observed him in the next few days, but don't worry we managed to stabilized his condition."

Tears started to welled up my eyes. Mr Anderson touched my shoulder gently. "I suggest that you went home. You must be tired and there's nothing you can do right now, we will call you once he wakes up." Mr Anderson assured me.

I didn't want to leave the hospital, all I want to do is to stay by Daniel's side, but what Mr Anderson said is true, there's nothing I can do about it, cause they will be monitoring his condition. Without any hesitation, I carried Trixie and went home.

I brought Trix back to my house, she's gonna stay with me till Daniel is okay.

After I put Trixie to bed, I sat on my sofa. The incident earlier kept playing on my mind.

"Mike, that son of a bitch..! How dare he did this to Daniel..!" I spaced out when all of a sudden… Dinggggggggggg Donggggggggggg…!

That startled me, I went to the door and looked through the peephole, it was the officer from earlier with his partner.

I open the door and Mr Stryker beamed at me. "Hi Miss Rachel, are you ready to talk now? We need to know what actually happen? Who is the assailant that attack Mr Daniel Bryan?"

I contemplated whether to tell them the truth or not. Part of me wants that Bastard to pay, but another part of me didn't want them to know that the assailant is Mike. After seeing what Mike is capable of, I shudder at the thought of what he will do to Daniel and little Trixie, if I ever land him in jail.

So I decided to cover it up, and told them a lie.

Mr Stryker Is still waiting for my answer patiently, finally I spoke.

"Ummm, actually I didn't know who those guys were? Plus its too dark in there and so I couldn't get a clear look. I'm not sure why they wanna hurt Daniel."

"But Miss Rachel, when I answered your call, all you say was come to Hill Avenue, Killigan House. You also mention that something was gonna happen. So I guess that you do know the person that attack Mr Daniel right?" he started to eyed me suspiciously.

That made me very uneasy, but I managed to stay calm.

"Look I received a call from some unknown guy, instructing me to go to the old house at Hill Avenue, so there's bound to be foul play right, you just don't ask someone to come to an old building, and expect it to be safe isn't it?" I added.

I know that sound dumb, but I have no choice one way or the other, I'm not gonna tell them about Mike Mizanin.

"Can we take a look at your phone, Miss Rachel?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not, it's broken In two."

Mr Stryker kept looking at me, "You are one interesting girl, Ma'am…" he said softly.

"Thank you, so can the both of you leave now, I have told you everything that I know of, and I'm really tired right now."

"Alright we will be making a move, sorry to impose on you, but if you know anything else, feel free to let us know" He smiled and shake my hand.

"Okay." I walked them out and watched them drove off into the night.

I closed my door and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Mike Mizanin, I'm gonna get you..!" I said softly.

**Did Rachel did the right thing, by covering up for Mike?**

**Will Mike come back for Rachel?**

**Will Daniel be alright?**

**Please Review ****J**


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to thank Blairx6661, WWEortonWWE, RKO Mizfit & Luneara Eclipse for their great reviews. **

**Check out their stories The Butterfly & The Angel by Luneara, Dream come true by RKO Mizfit, It's what you do to me by WWEortonWWE & Dearly Beloved by Blairx6661 :)**

**I do not own anybody, All wrestlers belongs to the WWE & TNA respectively**

**and only Rachel, Nattie & Trixie belongs to me. :)**

**(Rachel POV)**

I tossed and turned, and can't seem to sleep. I got frustrated and decided to check my emails. I got one from daddy, apparently he's touring all over Europe with his band.

Glad that he's not here at the moment, cause I won't know how to explain to him on why Trixie will be staying here for a while.

I log off after checking my emails and sat on my bed.

"Daniel please be okay" I muttered, and before long I fell asleep.

Krrrrriiiiinngggggg!

I awoke with a start. "Shit, this damn clock is gonna give me a heart attack one of this days!"

I got out of bed and went to the guestroom to check on Trixie. She's still sleeping, I stroked her hair gently when she began to stir and open her eyes.

"Rach, where's Danny? I want him!" She started to cry. I hug her tightly. "Trixie, Danny is in the hospital right now, he's gonna be okay. Now stop crying okay, we will go and visit him later."

She stop crying and jumped out of bed to watch the telly. I went to make breakfast for her, when my other phone rang. I quickly went to answer it.

"Hi Rachel, this is Kaval here. I was wondering if you know where Daniel is? I couldn't get him on his mobile, and when I went to his place, nobody answered the door.

So what's going on?"

I dreaded this, how can i forget about Kaval! After all he's Danny's best friend. Shit now i have to lie all over again!

"Ummmm Kaval, something has happen to Daniel, a group of thugs assaulted him."

"WHAT? Who are those guys?" He exclaimed loudly with that deep voice of his.

"I don't know? But Daniel is at the hospital right now, he had a concussion and a broken rib. I'm going to visit him later with Trix. You wanna come to?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure, I'm coming over to right now." He said and hung up the phone.

I decide to take some time off from school in order to look after Trixie...

At around half past 11, my doorbell rang. I opened it and in walked Kaval. Upon seeing him, Trixie got excited and run up to him. He picked her up.

"Where are you? Daniel got beat up by the bad man!" She started to sulked.

Kaval asked her, "A bad man?"

"Yes, a bad man with the fauxhawk hair..." She added.

"Fauxhawk hair huh?" Kaval exclaimed and he started to eyed me suspiciously.

I gulped.. Oh Shit! Miz does have the fauxhawk hairstyle, that is so obvious!

"So Rach you were there with Trixie when Danny got beat up?" He asked looking puzzled.

"Yes we were, but I didn't know who that guy was?" I lied again.

"So you're saying that some guy, calls you out and then proceed to beat Danny?" He's still giving me that suspicious look.

This makes me feel really uncomfortable.

"I don't know what you're getting at..! Kaval I know that you are concerned about Danny, but you need to calm down." I touched his shoulder gently.

"Alright I'm sorry Rach, it's just that Danny is my best friend, It really sucks to see him in this condition"

He sighed, and placed Trixie down.

**(In The Hospital)**

Daniel is still unconcious, but Dr Anderson said that Danny would probably come to in a few days time. We were so relieved to hear that and we stayed in the hospital for the whole day.

**(Nattie POV)**

"Where is this Rachel? That stupid rat! Because of that bitch now I have to do that lame ass assignment all by myself. This really sucks!"

Nattie was mumbling to herself when somebody bumped into her so hard that she fell.

"Owwww...!" She yelled.

"HEYY ARE YOU BLIND! YOU ASSHOLE!" She hollored and looked up at the person who bumped into her. She gasped,

"Heath...?"

"Natalie is that you? I'm so sorry. Are you okay" He bend down and pulled her up.

"It's alright, what are you doing here?" Nat asked looking confused.

"Oh my parents just moved into this town, so I got transferred here. This is a coincidence since you are in this school too." He flashed a smile at Nattie.

"So how long has it been since I last saw you Mr Heath Slater?" She teased him.

"Well it has been 3 long years, and Nat you do looked the same, still cute as ever."

Nat started to blushed.

"You too Heath, except your hair is longer now and I must say that for a guy, you do have the most beautiful hair." She chuckled.

**(Nattie POV)**

Can't believed that I got to meet Heath. I used to have the biggest crush on him before I met Alex. Heath with his hair and the way he flicks it just attracts me.

Handsome Heath is what they used to call him in school.

"So which class are you in Heath?"

"Ummm, I'm in Mr Sanders Class..." He said while beaming at me.

"Oh it's just next to my class" I said excitedly.

"That's great, I will see you later Nat" He waved to me and went to his class.

Soon I went to the cafeteria with a smile plastered on my face.

**3 Weeks Later**

**(Rachel POV)**

Daniel's condition has been improving. He has been discharged and I have been looking after him ever since.

Before long I'm back in school. I went to my locker when I saw Nattie hanging around with a ginger-haired kid.

That's odd, isn't she with that Class A Jerk Alex Riley Mizanin?

I pretended not to see them, after all it is not my business to care.

**(Lay-Cool)**

"Hey Chelle, did you see the new guy that Nat has been hanging out with?" Layla asked her best friend.

"Yes, I did. Who is that guy anyway." Michelle asked looking puzzled.

"I don't know, let's go ask her." Layla said, grabbing her friend's arm to meet Nat. They found Nat walking down the hallways and approached her.

"Hey Nattie, so who is that ginger-haired kid that you have been seeing?" Layla asked.

"Oh, that's my friend Heath Slater, I've known him since we were little." Nat added

"You are getting awfully close to him, Nat. Does Alex knows about this?" Michelle asked while getting books from her locker.

"Why must Alex know? It's not like I'm dating Heath or anything, and it's none of your business who I'm close with!" She started to glare at Michelle.

"Alright, I'm just saying. Take it easy girl!" She pat her friend's shoulder gently.

**(Nattie POV)**

"What Michelle said is indeed true. But I can't seem to get Heath out of my mind. After all he's my first crush.

I feel different when I'm with Heath. He's smart, funny and caring while Alex is a big bully, a show-off and a narcissistic twerp." I sigh and went to class with Michelle and Layla.

(**Rachel**)

After school I went straight to Daniel's place. He open the door and beamed at me.

I kissed him. Yeah, we are officially dating now.

"How are you feeling today baby?" I asked him.

"Couldn't have been better, and I will be back in school by next week?" He smiled.

"Oh isn't that great..." We lie on the sofa together and I rest my head on his chest, while he stroked my hair softly.

"Has Mike been bothering you?" He asked all of a sudden.

"No in fact Mike hasn't been to school lately, I only get to see his little brother" I added

"I know that you have been trying to cover up for Mike" he said. I started to feel guilty and I hold his face gently till our eyes met.

"You do know that I'm doing this for the sake of you and Trixie. I don't ever want you and your sister to get hurt again."

"Mike is dangerous and he's capable of anything. He will do anything just to have me back."

"I love you Danny. Please don't tell anybody that Mike is the assailant!"

He kept quiet before saying, "Okay"

I pulled him closer towards me and we kissed passionately.

**Will Rach and Danny's happiness last?**

**Is Mike plotting something to get Rachel back?**

**Is Heath Slater the right man for Nattie?**

**Will Alex Riley hurt Nat, when he founds out that his girl is cheating on him?**

**Please Review.**

**Do PM me if you have any ideas that you would like to submit.**

**Thx :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to thank Blairx6661, RKO Mizfit, Luneara Eclipse, WWEortonWWE & Scummerz for their great reviews. :)**

**Do check out their interesting stories, The Butterfly & The Angel by Luneara, Dream come true by RKO Mizfit, Its what you to do to me by WWEortonWWE, Dearly Beloved by Blairx6661 & Scummerz is my cousin, do pop in and read her story Jet'aime. You girls are the best :)**

**I do not own anybody. All wrestlers belong to the WWE, and only Rachel, Nattie & Trixie belongs to me.**

**(Rachel POV)**

I was walking to class, when somebody grab my arm gently, I turned around and it was Daniel.

"Danny you surprised me, I thought that you're not coming to school till next week?"

"Ya, but I felt better now, so I figured that I'll come back earlier. Since exams are just around the corner"

He flashed his sweet smile. I kissed him, and we walk hand in hand to our classes.

(**Nattie POV)**

Me and Heath were at the mall. I felt bad for doing this behind Alex's back, but I seem to be happy when I am around Heath.

"So Nat, you're seeing some guy by the name of Alex?" He asked

"Yeah, but he's a bit of a douchebag" I chuckled.

"Is he the school jock?"

"Yes and he also happens to be the captain of the football team. They called him the Varsity Villain" I added

"Wow you must be happy to have him for a boyfriend right." Heath teased

"Not really, he's a bit of an ass sometimes, always shoving people into lockers and stuff. He's not like you, cool and funny" I beamed at him.

"Not to mention I'm cuter than Alex right?" He added in a teasing way..

I punched his arm playfully. "Yeah you wish Heath"

I chuckled and run away while he chased me through the mall.

**(Lay-Cool POV)**

"Hey Lay, isn't that Nat and Heath over there?" Michelle pointed out to Layla.

"Yeah you're right Chelle. What the hell is wrong with her? Alex is so gonna be pissed when he finds out that she's double timing him"

"Ever since she's with that guy, she has not been hanging out with us anymore" Layla added looking sad.

"I think that we need to let Alex know about this Lay." Michelle assured her.

"No way. What if Nattie knows that we are the ones who snitched on her?"

"So what if she knows, there's nothing that she can do about it! So lay are you with me or not?"

Layla hesitates for a moment and slowly nods her head.

**(Rachel POV)**

I was reading a book when someone came into my room " Rachel baby" I looked up and was surprised to see daddy standing at the door.

"Dad you're home." I quickly run and hugged him tightly. "Honey you're gonna break my ribs" He said teasingly.

"Oh sorry dad, It's just that I missed you so much and a lot has happen since you left" I said while still hugging him.

"I broke up with Mike and I'm dating Danny now" I said happily.

"That is great news. Danny is a good kid and I don't really trust that cocky brat Mike too much, glad that you broke up with him" He chuckled.

"So has he been bothering you after the break-up?" He's eyeing me closely now. "No dad, he didn't" I lied.

"That's good, cause if I ever know that he's bothering my little girl, I'm gonna break his frickin neck"

"Yeah don't worry dad, he won't dare."

"Okay baby, I'm going to meet my friends for a while, will be back later alright" He tousled my hair and left.

Rachel went back to reading the book when her phone rang. She noticed that it's an anonymous call.

She answers. Nothing, just long endless silence...

She got frustrated and hung up, when it rang again. Still the same, no one spoke...

"Fuck this!" She toss her phone and lay on her bed. "Who could it be?"

Placing that thought aside, and thinking that it's probably a prank call, she close her bedroom window and went to bed.

**(Mike POV)**

That Bitch! What a fool she is for dumping me! I will make her pay! Nobody does this to Mike Mizanin!

If I can't have her, then nobodywill have her. Rachel is mine and will be mine forever!

**(Rachel)**

Rach was awaken by the constant rumbling of somebody mowing the lawn. She yawns and proceed to the bathroom for a shower.

Once she's done, she went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good Morning dad" He peck Chris on the cheek and sat beside him. "Honey I'll be touring with Fozzy again this saturday."

"Again, but you just came back dad?" She began to pout.

"I know honey, but I can't help it. You do know that right?"

"Yes dad, it's okay. I understand that you need to be touring a lot this summer. Not to worry, I can look after myself" She flashed her sweetest smile at him.

"Thanks baby, once you are done. I will sent you to school." Rach just beamed at her dad.

**(Nattie)**

It's the end of school and by now the hallway is getting empty. Nat closed her locker, when Alex Riley sneaks up behind her. She gasps.

"Hey sweetheart, didn't mean to scare you. I heard that you have been hanging around with some ginger haired dude lately"

That caught Nat by surprise. "Ya, we are just friends, nothing more"

Alex continued to eyed her suspiciously and this makes Nat really uneasy.

"Does he knows that you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes he does, but I already told you that we are just friends!" Nat got agitated at this point.

"Oh really.? Just friends huh? He's Heath Slater right and isn't he the one whom you used to have a crush on?" He asked with sarcasm.

"How did you know that?" Nat raised her voice

"It doesn't matter how I know, is that the truth honey?" He added.

"Alex I'm gonna say this again. We just hang out as friends and why are you getting in my grill?"

"You are starting to act like a jerk, just like your big brother!" She hollored in his face.

"Heyy leave my brother out of this! You are my girl and I don't need you to hang out with some red haired loser!

So being with me Alex Riley Mizanin is clearly not enough for you huh?

That you need to find another guy that can satisfy your needs! You are the same as that bitch Rachel who dumps Mike! Why aren't you girls ever satisfied?" He bellowed.

"Just shut up Alex, I'm breaking up with you!" Nattie exclaimed loudly.

"What did you say?" He moved closer.

"Didn't you hear me! I said I'm breaking up with you!" Nattie repeated. "Why should we be together, when you don't even trust me! All you do is bitching and whining all the time!"

She was about to walked away, when Alex grab her hand and spun her around.

He bang her towards the locker. "You fucking whore! Didn't you know that girls don't get to dump me and my brother! Only we get to dump them!"

"How arrogant and conceited both of you are!" Nat said, and that just makes Alex angrier.

He started to get in her face, and grab her hand tightly. "Let go of me, you asshole!"

Alex was about to pin her to the ground when someone turned him around and slapped him hard across the face.

"Didn't you hear her, She told you to let her go, you bastard!" Nattie turned and it was Rachel. She couldn't believed her eyes.

The one girl that she hates so much decides to help her, she gets embarassed for being a total bitch to this sweet girl.

Alex is seething with anger by now, he looked at Nat and said, "This ain't over baby..." and he glares at Rachel and stormed off.

"Are you okay, did he hurt you?" Rach asked gently.

"No he didn't, Thanks for your help Rachel. I don't know what would happen to me if you didn't come?"

"No problem Nat, I happen to pass by and when I saw you in distress. I knew that I had to intervened" She beamed at her.

Soon both girls leave the school compound together.

**Is Rachel and Nattie gonna become friends now?**

**Will A-Ri came back for Nat?**

**Please Review.**

**Do PM me if you have any ideas that you wanna submit, thanx :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to give a big thanx to Blairx6661, RKO Mizfit, Luneara Eclipse, WWEortonWWE, WWEBigeztfan & Scummerz who is my sweet cousin, for all their Awesome reviews. Thanks girls, I deeply appreciated it.**

**Please read The Butterfly & The Angel by Luneara, Dream do come true by RKO Mizfit, Its what you do to me by WWEortonWWE, Dearly Beloved by Blairx6661, Fist Pump Love by WWEBigeztfan & Jet áime by Scummerz. Trust me, you won't be disappointed once u have read their stories :D**

**I do not own any wrestlers, all wrestlers belongs to the WWE. Only Rachel, Nattie & Trixie belongs to me.**

Alex went home fuming and shaking with anger. Mike upon noticing his little brother's behavior, gets up from his seat and walked towards him.

"Heyy what's the matter kiddo?" he asked.

"Your Stupid Ex Bitch of a girlfriend, slapped me!" Alex exclaimed loudly.

"WHAT? Why did she do that?" Mike started to balled his fists.

"Nattie dumped me over some kid!" He snapped.

"Woah Woah Woah, What did you just say? Nat dumped you? What's going on!" Mike hollored looking puzzled.

"Yeah, she dumped me, apparently Michelle told me she's seeing another guy behind my back, so I went to meet Nattie

just a moment ago to clarify the matter and was about to give her a piece of my mind when all of a sudden Rach just shows up

and struck me across the face!" He finally let it all out.

"Bro, let me tell you this. Your girl sure is a feisty one!" Alex added.

"That's it she's going too far by hitting you, Nobody hits my little brother!" Mike started to slam his fists on the table.

Both brothers are very closed and Mike tends to snapped, if anything happens to Alex.

**(Mike POV)**

"Rachel you skank, how dare you put your hands on my baby brother!" He wondered to himself, while Alex continued rambling.

"We need to do something about them bro!"

Mike went silent for a while when he finally spoke.

"I hate when bitches dumped us! Alex we are gonna make those sluts pay for their actions, and they will be sorry for leaving us at the first place!"

Mike smirked and tousled his brother's hair.

**A Few Days Later In School**

"Hey Rach, you wanna go to the cafeteria together?" Nat asked her new friend sweetly.

"Yeah sure Nat" She smiled.

Both girls has bonded closely ever since that incident with Alex.

They walked towards the cafeteria when they bumped into Lay-cool.

"Hi Nat, are you with the Rat girl now?" Michelle asked looking disgusted at the sight of Rachel.

"Heyy stop calling her rat girl. U HEAR ME! And what's up with that face! Well like it or not Rach is my friend now, so why don't you girls just buzz off!

By the way Michelle next time, mind your own business alright!"

After that Nat grab Rachel's arm and walked past them leaving Michelle stumped.

Layla tap her shoulder gently, "Told ya Chelle, that she's gonna find out it was us."

"Yeah Yeah, whatever! It's fine if she doesn't want to hang out with us anymore! Now Lets go!" Michelle stormed off angrily with Layla tagging alone behind her.

"So Nat are you seeing the red haired dude now?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah his name is Heath, and he just asked me to be his girlfriend." Nat started to blushed.

"Awww that's good news, You are much better off with Heath cause Alex is a jerk-off, just like his brother!" Both of them looked at each other and burst out in laughter.

**(Rachel)**

I was doing the laundry, when the doorbell rang. I went to answer it and it turns out to be Daniel.

He surprised me with a bouquet of roses, "Here's for taking care of me and Trixie, and for being such a sweet girlfriend"

I was so touched at his sudden gesture that I was almost in tears.

"Awww baby you are the sweetest" I pulled him closer to me and I kissed his lips.

He came in and settled himself down, "So Danny, what brings you here?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just wanna hang out with you." he added.

"If you are here, then who's taking care of Trixie?" I wondered.

"Oh don't worry about her, she was asleep before I left. She won't wake up till tomorrow morning" He grin sweetly at her.

They sat side by side on the sofa, when Danny started to lean and kissed her. He hold her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Rach looked into his eyes and said softly, "Danny I love you so much, I will die if anything happens to you"

"I love you too Rach, you're the only girl, that I have ever loved. Being with you makes me happy and I won't trade it for anything"

They kissed again when Daniel's phone rang all of a sudden. It was Trixie, she's crying and demanding for her big brother to come back.

"Rach, I'm sorry. Its Little Trixie, she needs me back home"

Rachel chuckled, "I thought you say that she will only wake up till the next morning"

Danny smiled and rolled his eyes, "You know kids, sometimes they just woke up at the wrong time"

He kissed Rachel again and left the house.

**( Nattie POV)**

I can't believed that I'm here with Heath. I gazed at him lovingly, when he starts to whip his hair again.

Darn he makes me go crazy, everytime he does that. It was mesmerising.

"So Heath, tell me why do you have such perfect hair?"

"Ummm I don't know I guess it's in the genes" he said with a smug on his face.

I just burst out laughing, when he started to came closer to me. I just freeze.

"Nattie, I would like to tell you that I have been in love with you ever since we first met" he said softly.

Was that a confession from him? I wondered.

"Really? To tell you the truth, I have always had a crush on you Heath." I blushed and suddenly felt embarassed when Heath saw it.

I turned away when he cupped my face gently, "Is that the truth?" He asked softly.

I just nod my head, when he kissed my lips. I anticipate it and embraced him tightly.

**(Mike & Alex)**

"Mike, I can't stand watching that Heath kid with Nattie! I felt like kicking his ass if I have the chance!" Alex said furiously.

"Me too, Everytime I see that loser Daniel with Rachel. My blood just boils! I felt like crushing Danny with my bare hands" Seeing that his brother is seething,

Alex gently stroke Mike's shoulder.

"Mike we are rich, good-looking and popular, but in the end our girls just left us for somebody that are not even in our class. Those bitches will surely pay for what they have done!"

"This is fucking insane! I don't care bro I will do whatever it takes, I just want Nattie to come back to me!"

"Yeah I want Rachel back too, she shouldn't be with Danny boy! That sucker will get it from me one of this days!" He gritted his teeth.

"I'm willing to take risk, anything just to have Rachel back. I love her. She belongs to me!" Mike bellowed loudly.

"So what's the big plan ?" Alex started to asked.

"Just wait and see kiddo. I have it all planned out" He started to smirked.

**Oh No! Mike & A-Ri has a big plan for the girls!**

**What are the boys plotting?**

**Will Rach and Nattie ever be safe from them?**

**Please Review :D**

**Do PM me if you have any ideas that you wanna submit? I will credit you on my next chap. Thx and I love you all :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I would like to give a big thanx to Blairx6661, RKO Mizfit, Luneara Eclipse, WWEortonWWE, WWEBigeztfan & Scummerz who is my sweet cousin, for all their Awesome reviews. Thanks girls, for taking your time to read my story. I deeply appreciated it.**

**Please read The Butterfly & The Angel by Luneara, Dream do come true by RKO Mizfit, Its what you do to me by WWEortonWWE, Dearly Beloved by Blairx6661, Fist Pump Love by WWEBigeztfan & Jet áime by Scummerz. Trust me, you won't be disappointed once u have read their stories :D**

**I do not own any wrestlers, all wrestlers belongs to the WWE. Only Rachel, Nattie & Trixie belongs to me.**

"Rach have you seen Mike lately?" Nat asked one day during lunch break.

"No, I haven't seen him. He seems to have disappeared." Rach said softly while still picking on her salad.

"I haven't seen Alex since the break-up too" Nat added.

"It's weird isn't it, to have them both disappeared like that?" Nat wondered.

* * *

**(Nattie)**

She was reading a book, when someone knock and came into her room. It was her brother John Cena.

"Hi Nat" He went to sat beside her on the bed.

"Oh hi bro"

"I see that you are close with rachel now" He beamed at her.

"Oh yeah, she is a really sweet girl"

"By the way are you still with that kid, Alex?" John added

"Not anymore, I'm with Heath now" She exclaimed excitedly.

"You mean Heath Slater, the one who liked to whip his hair?" John teased.

"Yes the same one and he's still whipping his hair" Nat chuckled.

"Sweet choice Nat, You have become a much nicer kid now." John teased her sister again.

"So you meant to say that I have always being mean?" She starts to pout.

"Just kidding" John ruffled her sister's hair playfully

**(Rachel POV)**

I was hanging out with Danny and Trixie at the mall. Trix is so hyper and she started running around the mall and Danny trying to catch her is just hilarious.

I kept watching their antics with an amused look on my face.

Finally Danny got her, he carried her and walked towards me. I was chuckling. "So wanna go in and watch Scott Pilgrim now?" I asked them.

Dan and Trix both nod their heads and off we in to catch the movie.

Once the movie ended, I offered to sent Dan and Trix back home. Danny is cradling a sleeping Trixie.

"Gosh she must be so tired from all that running" I whispered softly to Daniel.

"Yeah she is" He grin.

After Danny put Lacey to bed, he grab Rachel's waist and pulled her closer to him. He then started kissing her.

"Had a fun time today Dan, but I have to go now. It's getting late"

"Oh alright Rach, I really don't wanna see you go yet." He looked down.

"Don't worry baby, I will see you tomorrow." She kissed him goodnight, and walked towards her car.

All of a sudden she had this feeling, like somebody has been watching her from afar. She looked around to find nothing.

Shrugging she went inside her car and drove off.

**(In School the Next Day)**

"So Rach what did you do last night?" Nat asked

"Oh I went to watch Scott Pilgrim vs The World with Daniel and Trix. It was tons of fun"

"Wow that's nice, hey wanna catch another movie today?" Nattie offered.

"What movie?"

"Easy A" Nat added

"Easy A, the one with Emma Stone?"

"Yap that one, so are you up for it?"

"Okay sure, tonight it is then"

The girls walked to the auditorium, when they saw Heath. Upon seeing Nat, Heath grab her arm pulled her to him and they both started kissing.

Seeing that, Rach teased them, "Get a room, you guys"

"Awww Rach, don't tell me you have never been lovey-dovey with Danny?" Nat teased her friend and soon all of them burst out in laughter.

**(Rachel POV)**

I went to my room, when my phone rang. I quickly answered it.

"Rachel baby, it's me daddy"

"Awww dad, I miss ya so much." Rachel exclaimed loudly. She really missed Chris like crazy, but she understand that being a rock star is Chris's lifelong dream and she supports him

all the way.

"I miss you too darling. Good news is I will be back sometime this week since Fozzy is wrapping up their tour. Besides I can't wait to see my little girl"

"I can't wait to see my rock star daddy too" Rach gushed.

"See you in a few days Rachel, Love ya so much and bye for now baby"

"Okay bye bye dad, Love ya" Rach hung up the phone smiling widely.

Talking to her dad has always made her day. After all she only has her dad in this world. Chris really meants a lot to her.

Glancing at the clock, she went to get ready for her movie night with Nattie.

They went for the theatre that is downtown, It's just a walking distance from their house.

So Rach decides not to drive and just walked there. While walking she seems to get that ominous feeling again. She ignores it but each time, it keeps getting stronger.

She met Nattie at the lobby of the theatre and they walked in together.

**(After the movie ended)**

"What a great flick Nat"

'Told you so" Nat chuckled

"Rachel wanna take a shortcut through the woods tonight?" Nat suggested.

"Are you sure, it's safe. It will be so dark out there?" Rach is getting worried at this point.

"Yeah, It will be alright. I have taken that route a million times" Nat assured her.

"Okay, lets go"

They were walking, when Rach had that feeling like she's been watched again. She spun around and scanned the whole area. Nothing. Just dead silence.

"What's the matter Rach?" Nat asked out of concern for her friend.

"Ummm nothing it's just that. I have been gettin this bad vibes recently. It's like somebody has been watching me. It's really creepy" Rach added.

"Rach It's just a figment of your imagination. So stop being paranoid" Nat touched her friend's shoulder gently to calmed her down.

"I'm so sorry for scaring you Nat"

Soon they continued walking when rachel stopped dead in her tracks. The man standing in front of her is so familiar.

The revelation terrifies her, when she realised that it was indeed Mike..!

She let out a loud piercing scream...!

**OMG Mike finally appears infront of Rachel!**

**Even if the girls shout, nobody could hear them. After all they are in the middle of the woods!**

**What will happen to the girls!**

**Please Review :)**

**If you have any ideas to submit. Do PM me. I love y'all. You girls roxxxx**

**(For those who have watched Survivor Series. I'm so happy that Randy is still champ. But it's sad to see Cena getting fired via kayfabe in the storyline)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I would like to give a big thanx to Blairx6661, RKO Mizfit, Luneara Eclipse, WWEortonWWE, WWEBigeztfan & Scummerz who is my sweet cousin, for all their Awesome reviews. Thanks girls, for taking your time to read my story. I deeply appreciated it.**

**Please read The Butterfly & The Angel/Doberman's Swagger by Luneara, Dream do come true by RKO Mizfit, Its what you do to me by WWEortonWWE, Dearly Beloved by Blairx6661, Fist Pump Love by WWEBigeztfan & Jet áime by Scummerz. Trust me, you won't be disappointed once u have read their stories :D**

**I do not own any wrestlers, all wrestlers belongs to the WWE. Only Rachel, Nattie & Trixie belongs to me.**

**(Rachel) **

I scream at the top of my lungs, I just stared in horror at Mike. My heart is pumping, as he walked towards me.

Nattie started screaming when somebody muffled her scream, I turned around to look and realise that it was Alex Riley.

Mike started to taunt me, "Rach baby, I have not forgotten about you."

"Did you seriously think for one second that I won't come back for you!" he continued.

A while later, Nat stopped struggling and Alex released his grip on her.

"What the hell do you want Mike" I asked all the while maintaining my composure, but Nat looks like she's gonna freaked out at anytime.

Mike continued, "All I want is you Rachel! I want you to leave that Danny boy. He doesn't deserved you!"

"Mike I have told you time and time again, that things is over between us, which part don't you understand!" I hollored at him.

"Well I guess that I have to forced you then!" Mike said when without warning, he lifted me up on

his shoulder and bring me to a van that is parked about a few meters infront of us. I struggled but he's too strong.

"Mike let me go, you jerk!" I shout.

Alex does the same thing to Nat.

They placed us inside the van and I went up to Nat and hugged her tightly. She began to shake in fear.

My heart is pumping even louder this time, but I stayed calm for Nattie.

A while later the van stopped and Mike open the door. He grab my arm and Nat's roughly.

He brought us inside a warehouse. I scanned the area for any signs that gave me an idea of where we are hold up.

But all I see is barren empty land around us.

He unlocked the huge warehouse and once we are in, he pushed me to the ground. Nat tried to

struggle but Alex just pushed her towards me. Mike ordered me to hand him my cellphone. I do whatever he says.

I don't want to fight him, cause I know how ruthless he can get.

"Now you girls just stay here and be quiet, You hear me! If you do anything stupid, you will be sorry Rach!" He warned me with that cold look on his face.

I started to tremble with fear and wild thoughts kept running through my mind.

"What if he tried to killed us? And worse still nobody will find out that we are here!" I thought to myself.

After he said that he went out and left us with Alex.

Alex started to pull Nat closer to him.

"Heyy baby, I missed you badly" He said softly to Nattie.

Nat pushed him away but he kept coming on to her.

Seeing that I began to snapped.

"Alex stop it! She's not your girlfriend anymore, you Asshole!" I yelled.

That apparently pisses Alex off.

"Oh really! I will show you that she's still my girl, you stupid bitch!" He started to grab Nat by the legs and drag her towards him. He began to pin her to the ground.

I was too scared to do anything, but to watched in horror..

At first glance, I thought that he did that to stop her from moving but then I saw that he started sliding his hand inside her short skirt and caressed her thighs.

She started to scream and he slapped her hard across the face, then he began to rip her top off and kissed her agressively. At last he unzipped his jeans.

I couldn't take it anymore, this son of a bitch is gonna rape my best friend infront of me and I'm not gonna take this lying down!

Without any hesitation, I run towards them and punted Alex across the skull. He got knocked out and I was about to bring Nat on her feet when Mike grab my arm, spurned me around

and slapped me so hard that I fell like a ton of bricks. I spit out blood.

"Do not touched my brother, you bitch!" He bellowed.

I turned towards him.

"What the hell Mike! Why are you keeping us here huh? My dad won't let you off!" I yelled at him, but he just ignored my words and attend to his brother who's out cold.

He shaked Alex, but there was no response from him.

Mike gave me an icy glare. If something happens to Alex, I will break your face bitch!"

I went to Nat and taking off my sweater, I wrapped it around her. She's shaking in fear. Poor girl, she almost got raped by that jerk.

"Mike, you can do whatever you want to me, but please let Nat go." I pleaded.

He seems oblivious to my words.

I continued rambling, and by this time Alex began to stir up.

"Shit, what just happened? woah my head is killing me.." Alex slurred his words.

"Sheesh Alex, take it easy that bitch just punted you in the head!" Mike said to Alex.

"How long are you gonna keep us here! Danny will come to look for me!" I hollored at Mike.

He gets pissed off. "If he comes here, I will break every single bone in his little body! YOU HEAR ME!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"Even your little bff here decides to dump my little brother, both of you are bitches! Don't you girls ever get it that girls don't get to dumped us, we are the only

ones that's allowed to dump girls! Mike added coldly with that crazy look in his eyes.

"Mike you are one crazy bitch! Whatever you do, I will not come back to you so you can dream on!" I yelled in his face.

He rest Alex by the wall infront of us and came towards me. He grab my arm tightly and looked me in the eye.

"Nobody will find you here baby, this place has been abandoned for years!" He said softly.

I began to panicked.

**Will Daniel and Heath find out that Mike has kidnapped the girls and rescue the girls before its too late!**

**Will Mike changed his mind and let them go eventually?**

**Please Review :)**

**If u have any ideas that u wish to submit, please PM me. Love y'all**

**(Btw in the story Rachel punted Alex ala Randy Orton across the skull, that's why he's out cold. lol)**

**(For those who have watched RAW. Congrats to King Sheamus for winning KOTR, and I'm lovin it that Miz is still champion. What can I say, He's Awesome) :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I would like to give a big thanx to Blairx6661, RKO Mizfit, Luneara Eclipse, WWEortonWWE, WWEBigeztfan & Scummerz who is my sweet cousin, for all their Awesome reviews. Thanks girls, for taking your time to read my story. I deeply appreciate it.**

**Please read The Butterfly & The Angel/Doberman's Swagger by Luneara, Dream do come true by RKO Mizfit, Its what you do to me by WWEortonWWE, No Matter What/Dearly Beloved by Blairx6661, Fist Pump Love by WWEBigeztfan & Jet áime by Scummerz. Trust me, you won't be disappointed once u have read their stories :D**

**I do not own any wrestlers, all wrestlers belongs to the WWE. Only Rachel, Nattie & Trixie belongs to me.**

**(Rachel)**

"I'm scared Rach" I looked over at a shaking Nattie and can't help feeling sorry for her.

"Don't ever give up Nat, I'm sure that Daniel and the boys are looking for us"

I tried my best to calm her down. But she continued to be pessimistic about it.

"What if nobody knows that we are here Rach?"

"Don't worry, everything will be alright" I hug her tightly to comfort her.

A while later, Mike walked in with a smug on his face. He grab Rachel by the arm and pulled her up to her feet.

He then proceed to kissed her neck, while he was still nuzzling her neck, Rachel snapped and slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't you dare touched me, Mizanin!" The brown-eyed beauty screams loudly.

Mike clutched his face and glares angrily at Rachel.

"How dare you! Don't you know who I am? I'm Mike the Miz! Girls would die for me to just

looked at them and here, you wouldn't even let me kissed you! You stupid Hoe!" He bellowed at her.

"Whatever Mike, I'm not one of those girls! The only man I ever loved is Daniel, and that will never

change, So why don't you just fuck off!" Rachel yelled, only to see Mike seething.

He advances towards her and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't you dare mention that loser's name in front of me! You are mine and if that nerd ever gets in my way, I will finished him off!"

Saying that he pushed her to the ground and stormed off the room.

Nat went over to Rach and hugged her friend tightly.

"Are you okay?" Nat asked softly

"Yes, I'll be alright Nat"

**(John Cena POV)**

"It's half past 4 in the morning and Nattie is still not back yet?"

He paced back and forth when he remembers that Nat has probably went out with Heath. He quickly gave him a call.

At the third ring, a very sleepy Heath answered his phone.

"Hi Heath, this is John here, I'm just wondering if you are with Nattie? Cause she's still not back yet!"

"What? But she's with Rachel. They are supposed to watch a movie or something. Did you try calling her?" Heath started to sound frantic by now.

"Yeah I did called her, but there's no answer. I'm so freaking worried right now!" John added.

"Take it easy John, I will check with Rachel. Called you back in a sec"

A while later, Heath rang back.

"John, I can't get to Rachel either!"

"Where could the girls have gone to?" John wondered.

"John just stay put, I'm coming over to your place right now!" saying that Heath hunged up.

At around half past five, Heath came over with a very worried Daniel in tow.

"What's going on guys, where could Rachel and Natalie be?" Danny asked in a panicked manner.

"Easy guys, I'm going over to the cops as soon as the sun is up!" John assured them.

Both of the younger men nodded in approval.

"Do any of you kids know, if the girls has made any enemies in school recently?" John suddenly asked.

Danny hesitates for a moment when he finally spoke.

"I don't have any proof, but I think I might know who's got them John"

"Who is it Dan?" John asked looking puzzled.

"It's none other than Mike Mizanin!" He said softly.

"Mike? As in Alex's big brother?" John asked while getting up from his seat and moving towards the younger man.

"Yes, he's the one. But yet again I don't have any proof that he's the one behind their disappearance." Daniel added.

Heath interjected, "But why would Mike do something like this to both of the girls!"

"My guess is apparently Alex is bitter about you being with Natalie! That's why he's got both girls. Anyways it's a long story" Daniel sighed.

"Okay, we need to stay calm boys. Daniel I need you to tell me everything that has happened revolving the girls and Mike right now!"

John went on to sit beside Daniel and he began telling them about how Mike used to threatened Rachel and how he got badly beaten up by his thugs."

Once he finished, John gritted his teeth.

"It seems that Mike is really crazy! I will break that kid's neck if anything happens to Nattie!" John vowed.

"So what should we do now?" Heath said while running his fingers through his hair.

"First thing first we are going to the cops!" John rubs his head. He shudders at the thought that something bad will happened to his little sister.

There was a moment of silence when Daniel finally spoke, "I'm gonna get back at Mike for what he has done, and I'm gonna bring Rachel and Nattie back"

**(Rachel)**

Rach stroked Nattie's back gently when Mike came in to the room again.

"What do you want huh?" Rach hollored at him

"Easy darlin' why are you getting mad?" Mike teased

''Mike how long are you planning to keep us here?"

"Just dumped that little twerp and I will let you go Rachel baby"

"No chance!" Rach added firmly.

"Either way you are gonna dumped him or I will personally beat the living crap out of him!" Mike gritted his teeth and continued.

"I have always hated Daniel from the start, Seeing him with you irates me! Everytime that little bitch touches you, I feel like breaking his hand!"

"I badly wanted to break all the bones in his body! I hated him to the core! He does not deserved to be with you! You hear me!" Mike kept on rambling.

**(Rachel POV)**

"This Asshole has been yapping non-stop and I'm starting to get pissed. Why can't he understand, that we have broke up? What a fucking idiot!"

She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Snap out of it Miz you are talking all crazy right now! Don't you ever get it! Or are you too stupid to not noticed that things are over between us!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't love you anymore! We are through, and for the last fucking time, listen to this! Mike Mizanin, I'm officially breaking up with you!"

Rach yelled in his face. Mike's expression went cold, he went over and smacked her hard in the face till her lips bled again.

"Don't you dare talked to me like that, you skank!" He gave her a cold hard look before leaving the room.

Rach started to cry, angry bitter tears. "Danny where are you? I'm waiting for you" she said softly.

**Poor Rach, will Danny get to her in time and save her from the miz?**

**Hopefully Daniel gave Miz the Lebell Lock? Lol**

**Please Review :)**

**If you have any ideas that you wish to submit. Do PM me. Love y'all :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I would like to give a big thanx to Blairx6661, RKO Mizfit, Luneara Eclipse, WWEortonWWE, WWEBigeztfan, Scummerz & Hazeera Barrett who are my sweet cousins, for all their Awesome reviews. Thanks girls, for taking your time to read my story. I deeply appreciate it.**

**Please read The Butterfly & The Angel/Doberman's Swagger by Luneara, Dream do come true by RKO Mizfit, Its what you do to me by WWEortonWWE, No Matter What/Dearly Beloved by Blairx6661, Fist Pump Love by WWEBigeztfan & Jet áime by Scummerz. Trust me, you won't be disappointed once u have read their stories :D**

**I do not own any wrestlers, all wrestlers belongs to the WWE. Only Rachel, Nattie & Trixie belongs to me.**

**This chapter will be the second last and I'm gonna work on a new fanfic next.**

**[John Cena]**

"Guys please have a seat and what can I help you with?" Officer Stryker ushered all three of us to sit down.

"I'm John, my sister Natalie and her friend Rachel have been missing since last night. Here are their pictures." I handed him a photo of Rachel and Natalie.

"Isn't this Miss Rachel? You are Daniel Bryan right? The kid who got jumped not too long ago." Officer Stryker is now looking wide-eyed at Daniel.

"Yes I am, Officer" Daniel nods his head.

"We still have not found your assailant yet?" Officer Stryker added.

John interjected, "Officer Stryker, the man who beat up Daniel is none other than Mike Mizanin!."

"He happens to be Rachel's ex-boyfriend and his brother dates my sister and we believed that the girls disappearance are connected with Mike after all"

"What? Why did Miss Rachel kept quiet when I asked her who the attacker is?" Officer Stryker hollored and began to take notes.

"She's trying to protect me cause she knows that Mike can be ruthless" Danny added softly.

"But its wrong to cover up for an offender! Do you guys have the residential address of this Mike Mizanin?" The young officer asked again.

"Yes we do" Daniel quickly gave him Mike's details.

"Last but not least, do any one of you happened to have a photo of Mike?" Stryker asked.

"Yes, I have a photo of him." I took out a photo of Mike, Natalie & Alex Riley together at happier times. The photo was taken not too long ago.

"This is Mike, and next to him is his younger brother Alex" I pointed out to him.

"Ummm that will do John, thanks gentleman for your time, we will try our best and we will get back to you once we have found any lead on them."

I shaked his hand. "Thank you Officer, I really hope that you will get some info on the girls. That will help a lot" I added.

"Don't worry guys, Its our responsibility to get the girls back safe and sound" Stryker smiled warmly at us. We left the station, more hopeful of finding the girls.

**[Officer Matt Stryker] **

"This is great, this is all we need." I exclaimed loudly and looked at my rookie partner Officer Matthews.

"So what do you suggest Matt?" he gave me a puzzled look. I pat his shoulder, "what I will suggest is we go to Mike Mizanin's house." I added.

"Alright that would be good" He said and started to get ready for the trip.

Soon we arrived at the Mizanin's household, I rang the doorbell and a woman in her 40s answered it. She looked surprised to see both me and Matthews there.

I took out my badge and flashed it to her "Ma'am, I'm Officer Stryker and this is my partner Officer Matthews, we would like you to cooperate with us."

She looked alarmed, without any hesitation she ushered us in.

After introducing ourselves, I took out a photo of Mike and Alex and showed it to her.

"Are this two your boys?" I asked her nicely.

"Yes they are my boys Officer, what is going on?" She started to panicked.

"We need you to work with us here, by the way are Mike and Alex here?" I asked her again.

She shook her head, "They are not here, Mike and Alex have not been back since last night. I hope they are alright!"

"Alright Ma'am, we believed that the boys are responsible for Miss Rachel Jericho and Natalie Cena's disappearances. You happen to know any of these girls?" I asked her gently.

"Yes they dated my sons. They disappeared? But what has this to do with Mike and Alex? Do you have any proof at all!" She began to raised her voice.

"Ma ám we need you to calm down, and yes we don't have any proof that your sons did it, but we need to search their rooms. Don't worry we have a search warrant here."

"So will you be kind enough to show us the way to their room?" I added while Matthews is scanning the whole living room.

She finally showed us the way, and once we are up at Mike's room. I began searching every part of the room, but we did not find anything that would be realiable or important.

We went to Alex's room when we found his cellphone laying on the table. I picked it up and scrolled through the messages when my eyes lay on one important message.

_**Alex, I got the perfect place for the girls. You know that old warehouse opposite the rundown bridge in Newton Street. Meet me there. -Mike**_

I showed it to Matthews. "Wow that is one vital piece of evidence Matt, so its true that Mike and Alex has the girls? We need to show this to Mrs Mizanin now.!"

We went down the stairs and met Mrs Mizanin. I showed her the message in Alex's phone and she looked shocked and started to burst into tears.

"This is impossible, they are good kids! We did not raised them to be like this Officer!" She began to slam her fists on the table. I tried to calm her down.

"Ma'am, we may have to take them in if they are involved in the kidnapping. We will notify you once we have found them." I pat her shoulder and make my move.

Once we are in the car, I gave John a call and told him the news of where the girls are held at.

**[John Cena]**

"Boys, Officer Stryker just called. He said that they went over to Mike's house and apparently Alex left his phone and they found out where the girls are held."

"The cops are over on their way there, but I can't wait. Heath, Danny we need to make our way there now!" I said, and both of the boys nod their heads in agreement.

We quickly left in my car and I drove to the old warehouse that Officer Stryker provided me with. I just wish with all my heart that the girls are fine.

I looked over at Daniel and Heath, and they both have the same worried look as mine.

I kept on driving in silence...

**[Rachel]**

Mike and Alex is still lingering around here when I heard a sound of a car. I looked outside at the nearby window and saw a car drove in.

Mike saw it too and he looks shocked, he quickly shouts to Alex.

"Shit..! Alex somebody is here, we got to move the girls right now!" Before Mike could do anything, John burst through the door.

Alex just gasp in horror, Daniel run in and speared Mike to the floor. He kept on pounding Mike. John tried to stop him, but Daniel kept on beating him.

By now Mike is a bloody mess, Danny looks possessed and soon cops started pouring in. They pulled Danny away from Mike and calmed him down.

Alex tried to run away when Heath cut him off and grappled him to the ground. One of the officers handcuffed Alex and he kept on struggling.

It was chaos all over and I hugged Nattie tightly.

John came towards me and Nattie. "Are you girls okay?" John asked softly. "Yes we are" I nod and Nattie hug her brother tightly.

I run to Daniel and cry in his shoulders. He cupped my face gently and looked into my eyes. "Im so glad that we found you babe" He then kissed my forehead.

"I missed you Daniel, all I ever think of was you. You kept me strong." I kissed his lips softly.

**There you go. Hope you all like it.**

**Next chap will be the last.**

**I would like to thank you girls for the reviews. I really do appreciate it.**

**You girls are the best.**

**What will be the fate of Mike and Alex?**

**Please Review. :)**

**Love y'all :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I would like to give a big thanx to Blairx6661, RKO Mizfit, Luneara Eclipse, WWEortonWWE, WWEBigeztfan, Nexusdiva, Y2Erin, Claire O'Mack, Scummerz & Hazeera Barrett who are my sweet cousins, for all their Awesome reviews. Thanks girls, for taking your time to read my story. I deeply appreciate it.**

**Please read The Butterfly & The Angel/Doberman's Swagger by Luneara, Dream do come true by RKO Mizfit, Its what you do to me/ Save Me by WWEortonWWE, No Matter What/Dearly Beloved by Blairx6661, WWE Heartache/WWE Trials by Nexusdiva, Wrestling Preschool by Y2Erin, DADDY by Claire o'Mack, WWE Fist Pump Love by WWEBigeztfan & Jet áime by Scummerz. Trust me, you won't be disappointed once u have read their stories :D**

**I do not own any wrestlers, all wrestlers belongs to the WWE. Only Rachel, Nattie & Trixie belongs to me.**

**This is the Last Chapter and I'm gonna work on a new fanfic next.**

**I would also like to thank my sister Scummerz for her help on this last chappy.**

**I dedicate this Last Chap to all my Beautiful Reviewers. You all are the best!**

* * *

**[Rachel]**

I just stayed in Daniel's arms while Officer Stryker approached us. Daniel shook his hand to thank him.

"Glad that you are alright Miss Rachel" He gave me a heart warming smile.

I just nod my head, "Thanks Officer, without your help. We would probably be stuck here forever" Officer Stryker just beamed at me.

I look over at Nat and she's hugging Heath tightly. I can't help smiling to myself looking at the both of them.

They hauled Mike and Alex into the police cars and Daniel held me closer to him.

He whispered to my ear, "Everything will be fine now babe."

"Yes, it will" I said, not letting go of the hold he got on me.

We walked over to where John, Heath and Nattie is. John offered to drive us back to my house.

Once we reached my house, dad rushed towards me and embraced me tightly in his arms.

"Rachel I got back as fast as I can. John told me that Mike's got you!" A worried expression formed on his handsome face.

"It will be fine now and its all thanks to John, Danny & Heath. Mike and Alex are in lock-up right now!" I assured him.

"That's good then, cause I would have kick that kid's ass myself!" He hollored while walking up to Daniel.

"I'm glad that Rachel has found the right man in you Danny" He then pat Daniel's shoulder gently.

"Oh that's cool cause Rach is the only girl I will ever loved, Mr Jericho" He smiled sweetly.

"Don't have to be so formal with me Dan, since you are dating my daughter" Dad gave him a small wink and Dan just blushed looking at me.

"Sure, I will take care of her with all my heart" Danny said beaming at me.

Dad shook Mr Cena's hand and thanked him profusely for all his help. John just smiled.

**[Officer Matt Stryker]**

I looked at both of them sulking at each other. When Mike asked, "How did you find us!"

I looked at the kid and felt like slapping his face for using a rude tone. "Do you seriously want to know how we found you guys, Its all thanks to your little brother, Alex!" I added.

Mike looked shocked and he turned to Alex. I continued, "Alex here happens to leave his phone back at your house, that's how we find your secret hideout from one of the messages

you left him!"

At this point, Mike went crazy and started charging towards Alex and tried to strangle Alex. "You stupid ASSHOLE! Why must you always screw up my plans huh!"

"Im sorry bro! It was an accident. I forgot about it!" Alex pleaded at him. I quickly pulled Mike away from his brother and settled him down on the chair.

"Stop it or you'll get it from me! Its both of your fault! Now both of you get potential jailtime!" I exclaimed loudly at them.

Mike and Alex just kept quiet and I bring both of them to their cells. I walked up to Matthews while he's doing some paperwork in the office.

"I have informed Mrs Mizanin regarding the arrest of Mike and Alex." I told him and he just nodded.

I sat back down on my desk, when a while later Mrs Mizanin came into the station looking flabbergasted.

"Where are my babies! I want to see them now!" She slams her fists on the table and I tried to calm her down.

"Ma 'am this is a Police Station, you have to calm down." I said while she glared at me menacingly.

"How can I calm down, knowing that my boys are arrested. I'm calling my lawyer and I'm gonna bail them right away!" She exclaimed loudly at the top of her lungs.

"I'm afraid that you are not allowed to bail them just yet, Mike and Alex did kidnap those two girls and if found guilty, they could be jailed for up to 26 years!."

As soon as I finished, she just stared at me in horror and burst into tears. I went up to her and ushered her to sit down on the chair infront of me.

"Ma ám, I need you to be mentally prepared for what will happen to the boys, since they are minors. There's a slim chance of reducing their jailtime." I added.

She's still looking at me intently, "But unfortunately its all up to the judge, so we will meet you in court Mrs Mizanin." She sighs, nods her head softly and left.

**(3 weeks later)**

**[Rachel]**

"Danny I couldn't believed that we have come this far" I was cuddling next to him on the sofa while he gave small kisses on my neck.

"Yes we do Rach, you are the love of my life. So what is going to happen to Mike and Alex?"

"Ummm, I guess that they are still awaiting trial for the crime that they have done" I sighed and peck Danny on the cheek.

"So Dan what do you say we go to the mall with Nattie and Heath today?" I exclaimed excitedly.

"I say its a good idea. Lets go!" He grab my arm and soon we are out the door.

We arrived at the mall to see Nattie and Heath already waiting for us there. We went up to them.

Seeing us Nattie, run up to me and hug me tightly. "Hey Rach, Danny. Lets go to the movies!" She exclaimed happily.

I looked at Daniel and I looked back at Nattie. "Yeah why not" I shrugged and Nat grab my arm to the ticketing counter leaving Heath and Danny together.

**[Danny]**

While the girls were buying popcorn. Heath asked me about how I am getting along with Rachel.

"So Danny, since Nattie's birthday is coming up. What do you think I should get for her?" He asked me.

"Ummmm what does she like?" I added.

"She likes chocolates and roses." He told me excitedly.

"Then get her those, I'm sure she will appreciate it and throw in a candlelight dinner as well" I pat his shoulder and the girls came back to us with their popcorns.

Nattie ushered us into the packed cinema and sat with Heath while I sat with Rachel. The movie was pretty enjoyable and we walked out of the theatre hand in hand.

Nattie sent us back and I went inside the house with Rachel.

Rach looked at me and grab my hand. "Danny I would like to tell you that being with you completes me, and I won't ask anything else"

I felt so touched by her words, I hold her chin up and kissed her. "Rachel being with you is the best present I ever have." I hugged her tightly.

In my heart I know that a chance to be with rachel is the best thing that happened in my life.

* * *

**-The End-**

**Please Review and Let Me Know :D**

**Thanks Girls and Watch out for my New Story.**

**You girls roxxx**


End file.
